


You feel my powers runnin’ through your veins

by lightly



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have super powers sexual relations can be interesting and or really, really awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel my powers runnin’ through your veins

Donghae watches as his crotch disappears. He blinks blearily down at his lap, he can see the frayed and worn material of the sofa through himself.

“Whoa.” He says and then he giggles because he can _see_ the sofa _through_ himself. It’s kind of freaky and really he should be freaking out but he just can’t work up the will to even begin freaking out. He’s too drunk, too comfy, too wrapped up in Kibum to bother with freaking out. Besides, even though he can’t see his vital body parts he knows they’re still there, they exist in their state of invisibility. He can _feel_ them. He can’t see Kibum’s hand either but he can _feel_ Kibum touching him.

Donghae looks up at Kibum, Kibum who is pressed up against, crowding into his space, _touching_ him. Kibum’s expression is completely neutral, neutral like he hasn’t got his hand down Donghae’s pants. Kibum runs his thumb over the head of Donghae’s cock and Donghae shudders. He tries to be quiet, tries to hold back the soft sigh of pleasure, but he can’t.

“Shh,” Kibum whispers into Donghae’s ear, his tone all sweetness and innocence. Fucking actors. “Shh, hyung, you have to be quiet. The others will hear you.”

Oh. Yes. Right.

Donghae looks around to see if anyone else has noticed that he is missing his crotch and Kibum is missing a hand. He looks to see if anyone has noticed that Donghae is losing himself both literally and figuratively.

But no, it seems no one has. The time is sliding towards early morning and the other members of the band are losing themselves to drunkenness and or sleep. There is only a handful of people in the living area now, the others having wondered off to other places. Yesung lies half on half off an arm chair. Ryeowook laughs softly at Yesung’s attempts to right himself. Donghae giggles again.

“Shh,” Kibum murmurs. “Relax, hyung.”

Kibum’s voice is soothing, almost hypnotic--unnaturally so. Donghae thinks it would be just like Kibum to get two super powers. Donghae leans back against the sofa and he watches the rest of himself disappear.

 

 

Donghae has to bite his lip to keep from moaning as Leeteuk trips over to them. Leeteuk, as ever, has the worst timing because Donghae is perched just on the edge of orgasm--it wouldn’t take more than the slightest push to send him over. Donghae’s sure that Leeteuk can’t see him, sure that Kibum has rendered him completely invisible. Still, it would be all kinds of wrong to come in front of his band members. He looks over at Kibum, Kibum who’s still visible--mostly--his hand is still missing, invisible. Donghae wonders of Kibum can see him, see him when no one else can. It’s his super power so can Kibum see the things he makes invisible?

“Where did Donghae go?” Leeteuk asks. Leeteuk’s voice slips and slurs, he’s really, really drunk. Leeteuk doesn’t get drunk often, a drunk Leeteuk needs an almost equally drunk Heechul to hold him up.

“Where did he go?” Leeteuk asks again. “He was just here, I wanted to tell him that he should go to bed now, it’s late.” Leeteuk staggers a little and sure enough Heechul is there to steady him--even if Heechul is laughing a little too gleefully as he does so.

“He’s already gone to his room.” Kibum lies smoothly, his invisible hand still caressing Donghae’s invisible penis. “He was here and then he said he wanted to go to bed and so he…poof.” Kibum waves his free hand around like _that’s_ an accurate depiction of teleporting.

Donghae scowls at Kibum, or at least he tries to. It’s hard to scowl when his body feels so happy. Inappropriately happy because, _oh god_ , Leeteuk and Heechul are right there and Donghae wants to come so, so badly.

Leeteuk blinks slowly once, twice, and for a heart stopping second Donghae thinks that Leeteuk might have heard his stifled gasps.

“Oh, ok.” Leeteuk says. His voice sounds a little hollow, almost like he’s disappointed that he couldn’t pat Donghae on the head and send him off to bed. Leeteuk turns to stumble away but Heechul grips his arm, forces Leeteuk to turn back and face them again.

“Wait a minute!” Heechul screeches. Donghae winces, so does Leeteuk. They are too drunk and Heechul is too loud. Donghae’s erection fades and he is at once both pained and grateful for its disappearance. The need to come fades with it and Donghae breathes a silent sigh of relief.

Kibum’s hand is still down his pants though.

“Kibum-ah!” Heechul says, his voice still too loud. Yesung looks up--curious--from his precarious perch on the arm chair. “Kibum-ah, where is your hand?”

Donghae looks at Kibum again. Kibum is smiling slightly, a small, mischievous smile. Oh, that can’t be good. Kibum doesn’t answer Heechul’s question.

“Kibum-ah.” Leeteuk says, his voice is both hysterical and oddly curious. “Your hand, it’s gone. Why is your hand gone?”

Heechul pushes Leeteuk non too gently, Leeteuk falters, he grabs hold of Heechul to steady himself. Heechul snorts in disgust.

“Park Jungsu.” Heechul says. “You are too shit faced to fully comprehend this situation.” It takes Heechul a couple of tries before he is able to properly pronounce ‘comprehend’ and ‘situation’. Donghae thinks that Heechul is more than a little shit faced also.

Heechul coughs out a small flume of flame and sends it in the general direction of where he thinks Donghae might be. Donghae knows that Heechul knows Donghae is there, because Heechul knows everything and also because Heechul noticed Kibum’s missing hand. Kibum’s invisible hand that is down Donghae’s invisible pants. Donghae chokes and flails and tries to move out of the way as the fire comes towards him. Kibum still has a hold of Donghae’s most vital part so Donghae can’t move too far. The fire doesn’t hurt him though, it sputters out before Donghae feels any real heat from it.

“Lee Donghae.” Leeteuk says shrilly. He tries to sound forceful and stern, but he fails, he’s too drunk to be scary. “You make yourself visible right this instant!”

“That’s not a good idea.” Kibum deadpans.

“Hyung, I can’t!” Donghae cries out at the same time as Kibum speaks.

“Kim Kibum! Stop molesting your Hyungs on the living room sofa!”

“Oh, so I could molest them somewhere…” Kibum starts to answer, starts to talk back to Leeteuk but Leeteuk doesn’t get a chance to hear the rest of it. Donghae feels a grumbling in his stomach. This small tickling could be one of two things…indigestion or the split second warning he gets before involuntary teleportation. Given his current situation this feeling could be both of those things. Donghae has just enough time to say; “Sorry, hyung!” to Leeteuk before--poof--he’s not sitting on the living room sofa anymore.

 

 

“Ow.” He hears Kibum say. Since Kibum was holding on to Donghae, part of him anyway, of course Kibum would come with him when Donghae teleported. But where did they teleport to?

Donghae pushes himself up. He landed on the carpeted floor of a dark room, the room was lit only by the flickering light of a computer screen. Tinny moans and sighs emanate from tiny speakers.

A dark room where someone was apparently watching porn.

“Ow.” Kibum says again.

Donghae landed on the floor of someone’s room--his and Eunhyuk’s room he recognizes the smell of Eunhyuk’ dirty socks. He landed on the floor and Kibum landed on the bed. Donghae stands up, he sways a little as he gets to his feet. He turns to look at the bed, to look at Kibum to see if he’s ok.

Donghae bursts out laughing.

Not only did Kibum land on the bed…but he landed on top of Eunhyuk too. Eunhyuk was far from protesting about this though, Eunhyuk was still, still as a statue. He’d obviously been so startled by the sudden intrusion on his private alone time that he’d turned to stone.

“ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” Kibum moans as he climbs off Eunhyuk. “He’s hard.”

Donghae looks at the computer screen, at the orgy playing out on it, he looks at Eunhyuk and then he looks at Kibum’s indignant face. Donghae collapses into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

“He’s hard because he’s made of stone.” Donghae says when he can catch his breath. “Among other reasons.”

Kibum just shakes his head, he growls low in his throat.

“How long till he changes back?”

Donghae shrugs. “About fifteen minutes.”

“Good, then I have time to finish what I started. But I promise this time I’ll keep you visible, I want to see your face when you come for me.”

Donghae shivers in anticipation. “And I promise not to teleport us to China like I did last time.”

Donghae isn’t sure if he can keep that promise, though. His teleportation has quite a long range when he’s excited.

Maybe this time they’ll end up in Europe.

 

.end


End file.
